


Hunting in the Dark

by Aviss, myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heroes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 3</p><p>Kink Meme: So Batman!AU</p><p>I would like Kakashi as Batman/Bruce Wayne and Iruka as commissioner Gordon. So crime Fighting, banter, seduction, friendship or relationship. Anything would be awesome. Also if you wanted to throw in some sexy times that would be great ;) If you wanted to switch the roles with a Batman Iruka that would be great too.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunting in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3
> 
> Kink Meme: So Batman!AU
> 
> I would like Kakashi as Batman/Bruce Wayne and Iruka as commissioner Gordon. So crime Fighting, banter, seduction, friendship or relationship. Anything would be awesome. Also if you wanted to throw in some sexy times that would be great ;) If you wanted to switch the roles with a Batman Iruka that would be great too.”

The Hatake compound is bigger and more beautiful that any house Iruka has been invited to before; the sprawling property just outside Konoha's limits has more rooms than any family would need, a great ballroom with floor to ceiling windows and gorgeous glass candelabra, and an impeccably manicured and maintained garden covered in lawn tables and chairs that is currently being stomped by la crème de la crème of Konoha's society. Everyone who is anyone in Konoha is there, rubbing shoulders and partaking of the excellent drinks and tasty, but unfulfilling food the host has kindly provided.

It is the party of the year, at least until Hatake Kakashi, resident playboy billionaire, decides to throw another one next week.

Iruka would much rather be somewhere else; back home with a glass of wine and a good book, or at the precinct staring at the files from the latest robbery by the Sound gang, trying to find how they managed to get access to the bank's vault in under two minutes and get away with who knows how much money and secrets. Even the latest report of the Hound's sightings would be better than this. Incomplete and embellished as the reports of the vigilante's exploits are, they have less bullshit than the conversations currently surrounding Iruka.

He is here, though, because it would be rude to miss the party thrown in his honour by one of the city's biggest donors, or so Tsunade has told him, and Iruka knows better than to argue with his boss.

If someone had told him that the promotion to Commissioner came with an extra helping of politics and bullshit, he might have considered staying as a detective instead.

"Commissioner Umino!" A cheerful voice takes him out of his musings, and he turns to see none other than the host, Hatake Kakashi himself, ambling in his direction with a wide smile on his face. "The man of the hour!"

  
There is an instant of disconnect where Iruka can see the face of a teenager, somber and desolate, over the grinning face of the adult Kakashi. Even if the man's shock of white hair wasn't distinctive enough, Iruka's memories of that night are crystal clear, the broken expression on the young Kakashi as he explained how his parents had been killed in front of his eyes had been seared in Iruka's brain. It would also be impossible not to recognise the face that is pasted on the tabloids for one scandal or another every other week.

He shakes his head minutely to dislodge the image, and pastes a polite smile on his face. He can imagine anyone there would be more than eager for Kakashi's attention, he is certainly attractive enough, if Iruka's tastes ran to the vapid and shallow. Kakashi has a pleasant face with full lips and a sharp jaw, and even the ridiculously tinted glasses he is never seen without don't detract from that. He's wearing a beautiful dark suit that probably costs more than Iruka's yearly rent and has been tailored to the last inch to a body that probably lifts more weights than books. All in all, Kakashi looks like someone Iruka would be very happy to meet if he wasn't, well, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake-san," he greets with the kind of bland smile he has learned to use with politicians, "Thank you, you didn't need to go to such trouble." Iruka makes a gesture to encompass the incredibly overboard celebration, one that would have been justifiable if they were close friends, instead of the almost complete strangers that they are. "I am just a public servant, after all."

"Nonsense, _Commish_ !" Kakashi just shrugs, the expense of this party probably nothing but pocket change for him. "If something is worth doing it's worth overdoing, as I always say!" He beams at Iruka as if he has said something incredibly charming, and Iruka has to force himself not to roll his eyes. He can't help to mutter under his breath, though. ' _You're on the right track._ ' There is a minute twitch in Kakashi's face, a micro expression Iruka can't even begin to interpret before it's gone. "And please, call me Kakashi."

Iruka nods his head in acknowledgement and returns the courtesy. "You should call me Iruka then."

Kakashi's smile widens even more, and it takes a flirtatious edge. " _Iruka_ ," he says the name slowly, drawing out each sound in a way he probably believes to be very seductive. "I bet there has been an increase in arrests since you took over." There has, though not a significant enough amount to be something noticed in the quarterly meetings with Tsunade, much less by someone like Kakashi, though his success rate is one of the reasons he got promoted in the first place. "I wouldn't mind getting arrested if it was you handcuffing me."

This time Iruka's eyeroll is just unavoidable. "It's just a question of time in your case, I have seen the way you drive."

Kakashi chuckles at that and turns as a waiter walks next to him, he skilfully swaps the empty glass in his hand for two full ones. He passes one to Iruka, leaning into his personal space and lowering his voice. "Then I'll have to make sure to drive that way where you can see me."

Kakashi is flirting, Iruka is not even surprised to realize. There is probably a wink behind those tinted glasses to go with the terrible lines. Kakashi's flirting in the obnoxious and over the top manner of someone so sure of their own attractiveness that rejection doesn't even register as a possibility, and it feels more like a habit than real interest; Iruka is getting some experience with them.

"Luckily for me, the days of ticket writing are behind me," Iruka says with a casual shrug, taking a step back away from Kakashi's body.

"Pity that."

Whatever else Kakashi is about to say, he is interrupted by two beautiful women crashing their conversation. Iruka can recognize them; they are two of the most famous actresses, their faces pasted on every single billboard in Konoha for the entire month, and they are now just two feet away from him, and still as gorgeous as they appear on the screen. They are smiling at him and making small talk, obviously interested only in Kakashi but polite enough to stay where they are until he gets bored of Iruka and allows himself to be dragged somewhere else, something that is going to happen sooner rather than later. Iruka is only half listening to the conversation, making the appropriate noises as he slowly sips from his flute and calculates how much longer he needs to stay to not be considered rude. He's already been here for about an hour, he should be able to get away with leaving in another one, Ichiraku's will still be open and he can get some real food, instead of the tiny morsels being totted around--

"Friday then, _Commish_?" Kakashi asks, turning his full attention back to Iruka, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, of course," Iruka replies automatically, and the smile on Kakashi's lips tell him he should have been paying attention to the conversation. "Wait, I--"

"It's decided then, I'll pick you up."

"No, wait--"

This is the moment the first alarm sounds, the loud beeping sending a chill down Iruka's spine. Around them all the guests stop what they are doing, confused, until the first shot is fired. Had he not been standing so close to him and already staring at Kakashi, Iruka would have not noticed how his body tensed, straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders. Most people, the instant shots are fired, try to make themselves as small a target as they can but Kakashi does the exact opposite, for just an instant. The next second Kakashi has disentangled himself from his companions and hunched on himself, scurrying as fast as he can towards the house in the middle of the confusion. Iruka sees this and registers it out of the corner of his eye, the dismayed call of the girls " _where's he going?_ " almost lost in the middle of all the sounds of panic surrounding him.

Hatake Kakashi is forgotten as soon as Iruka claps his eyes on the intruders; The Sound gang, with their black uniforms and blank masks, and the single music note differentiating each member. There are only three of them here today, though the intel Iruka has been able to find says there are at least five times more members to the gang. They are never together in the same place, and they always hit two places at the same time. He wonders idly what other place is being robbed, but it is clear to him that the big game is Kakashi's party; just the jewellery adorning some of the guests is more valuable than what they took from the last bank they hit, not to mention the Hatake mansion itself, and the vault that is rumoured to be under it, where Kakashi is probably hiding right now.

Iruka takes note of the position and weaponry of the thieves, all the time slowly inching towards them and cursing the impulse that made him leave his gun at home because it would _break the line of the suit_ , as detective Ino had helpfully pointed out. He has his back up on his ankle, but it is very unlikely that will be of much help.

"Where is Kakashi?" One of the thieves is asking, his voice loud and distorted, his weapon firmly pointed at Mitarashi Anko, another of Konoha's socialites and Kakashi's childhood friend.

"Not here," she answers, clearly not terribly impressed or even afraid to be held at gunpoint. The thief lifts his hand, his intentions clear, and Iruka knows this is not the time to go slow.

He stands up, his gun concealed behind his back, and calls out. "Hey, leave her alone! Kakashi left with a girl a while ago, you're late!"

The guy turns to Iruka, arm still raised, and advances menacingly. He is big, is the thing that Iruka notices first, he towers over him and according to his frame he probably has 30 pounds minimum on him. He also appears to be the leader, or at least the one leading this particular hit. Out of the corner of his eyes Iruka sees the other two move as well, the one closest to the house heading inside to look either for their erstwhile host or the vault, the other one divesting the guests of their valuables.

"You're that cop," he says, stopping a couple feet from Iruka, his gun pointed right at his chest. "The new commissioner."

"I am." There is no point in lying, he has been in enough interviews lately to be easily recognisable.

"Drop your gun, then." He gestures with his head at the hand Iruka still has concealed behind his back. "What are you waiting for, or do you want me to shoot all these nice people?" There is just a second's hesitation on Iruka's part before he loosens his grip on his gun and lets it fall to the ground, lifting both his hands where they can be seen. The smirk on the thief's face doesn't promise anything good for Iruka, and he braces himself for the hit that is surely coming his way, ready to use their proximity to his advantage once the thief steps into his personal space.

They never expect the armed cop to be proficient in hand to hand, for some reason, a fact Iruka has every intention of exploiting.

"I wouldn't do that." A new voice intervenes, and Iruka just can't believe that this is really happening, feels like he has summoned both the Sound gang and the Hound to this event with his previous wishes.

Iruka has no time to wonder where the Hound comes from, or how has he materialized from thin air right behind the thief without anyone noticing. Between one heartbeat and the next, Iruka goes from tense and ready for an attack to open mouthed surprise, trying to take in as many details of the man as he can, looking for any identifying marks, not that he believes he's going to see anything. The Hound is tall and slender, as the reports have always indicated, and is dressed head to toe in form fitting black, covered by what looks like a dark grey kevlar vest, and a white porcelain mask with red stripes, the shape resembling that of a wolf or dog.

The Hound grabs the thief from behind and has him disarmed in one quick move, a hard elbow to the back propelling him forward toward Iruka while Hound turns to the one standing on the other side of the garden and pointing his gun at them. He doesn't get to shoot; in a move almost too fast to follow Hound has thrown something at him, a shuriken if Iruka is any judge, which explains some things he has wondered about, a clean hit in the arm holding the gun, and Hound advances in his direction.

Iruka doesn't have time to watch anymore, he has his own fight to pay attention to. Hound has kindly disarmed the thief for him, but he is still standing and looking for a fight by the looks of him. Iruka is more than happy to give him one. The thief stumbles forward a step before he rights himself, his eyes narrowed on Iruka who is also closing the distance between them, stance ready.

"You think you can take me on, Commissioner?" he says, throwing a punch with all the strength of his superior mass behind it. Iruka evades it by a hair's breath, twists and grabs his wrist, and uses the momentum to throw the man over his hip, as hard as he can. He doesn't wait for him to recover, this is a real life fight, not a movie, so Iruka presses his advantage with a series of hard punches and a kick to the solar plexus that has his opponent on the ground and struggling to stand, hands scrambling for the gun Iruka had discarded not two minutes ago.

It's Anko who steps on the thief's wrist, his howl of pain at the pressure of her wicked heels more than earned. She leans down and grabs the gun, her hand steady as she points it. "I think the other one went inside after Kakashi, Commissioner."

Iruka nods in acknowledgement, knowing his priorities; the Hound is nowhere to be seen, his own opponent on the ground immobile, unconscious more than likely considering the Hound is a vigilante but so far has proved not to be a killer, and Iruka rushes towards the house, where he knows he will find both the remaining Sound member and the Hound. He is right, they are engaged in a fast combat in the ballroom, their movements so fast they look more like a ballet than anything else. The Hound is graceful and lithe, the fluidity of his movements speak of a body honed after years of practice, and his form is that of a mixture of styles Iruka has no chance of recognizing, but it is beautiful.

This is a man he would very much like to fight, even when he can see he would be outmatched.

He's barely taken a step into the ballroom when the fight is over. The thief crumples to the floor after a series of precise hits, and he knows that the Hound is going to disappear as he always does.

"Stop, don't move," Iruka says, advancing on him.

The Hound turns and looks at Iruka up and down, and the fact that he is not carrying his weapon doesn't seem to go unnoticed. "I am afraid I can't do that, Commissioner."

"You are under arrest," he presses on, but Hound has not stopped moving, and he is almost at the double doors leading back outside.

"Be reasonable, Commissioner," he says when he reaches the doors, and there is a note of amusement in his voice. "You are not armed, and I don't want to fight you. _I don't like hurting good people."_

He is gone through the doors before Iruka can even formulate an answer to that, and he is left standing on the ballroom over an unconscious man, staring after the Hound and wondering how the hell this is his life.

...

After the abrupt ending of the party in the Hatake compound, Iruka all but forgets about Kakashi and his impromptu invitation to who knows what.

As he had expected, the assault at the party wasn’t the only one that day. At the same time they were seen among Konoha’s elite, the Sound gang was also breaking and entering into a super high tech store. They stole everything that could possibly be of value and then vanished without a trace. Ever since, Iruka has taken a personal interest in the case, working without a break.

It is while double checking the facts of this night in his notebook, in the middle of a very sorry lunch on a park bench, that Iruka notices something isn’t quite right with the last robbery. The Sound gang has a very distinctive approach to picking their targets, and a store, for all the money it might have, doesn’t quite fit in the whole picture.

There is another element that doesn't fit in the picture, a masked element, and Iruka can’t help to be intrigued. The Hound crossed paths with the Sound gang for the first time in Hatake’s party and since then he has not appeared. One thing is clear for Iruka, Hound knows his work and is an impressive fighter. One that Iruka can admit to himself, he would like meeting again. And hopefully apprehend.

It is, therefore, nothing to be ashamed of to be blindsided by the sudden amused drawl.  

“Commish! What a pleasant surprise meeting you here!”

Iruka can’t help the blush rushing to his cheeks at being startled, and responds with a strained smile. “Kakashi-san, what a surprise! I wouldn’t have expected seeing you on a park in the middle of the day”.

“Well, even rich people have to take their dogs for a run from time to time. May I join you?”

“Be my guest.”

Biting back a sigh with an effort, Iruka snaps his notebook shut and makes room in the bench. Kakashi takes his place a little too close for comfort with a thousand watt smile, and sprawls with an impossible amount of grace. A tiny and ugly pug comes to a stop at his feet, and imitates his owner in a way that declares louder than any bark or tail wagging who he is with. Iruka can’t help the smile that the sight forces his mouth to form.

“Maaa, Commish, what has you so focused? In such a beautiful day, nobody should look so grim!"

Iruka considers not answering;  the day is as gray as they come and that couldn’t be anything but a joke. And taking into account Iruka’s default mood since the last sighting of the Sound gang, it's not a funny one. But, like always, Iruka values polite behavior.  

“Well, I guess I've had a very grim couple of days”.

“Don’t worry so much! Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be resolved in no time now that Commissioner Umino is on the case.”

Iruka frowns at that. “I'd prefer sooner, before anything else happens”.

“Like what? Not those thieves again? I though you caught the ones at my party!"

“It’s a little more complicated than that, but I will catch them, there’s no doubt about it!” Iruka snaps with the force of his frustration.

Iruka looks at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, feeling a bit awkward at his outburst. He hasn’t moved an inch or twitched a muscle from his relaxed position. Iruka puts his self-consciousness away for later examination, and just stays silent.

“Don’t frown so much, you'll get wrinkles and lose the young Commissioner look. Or I can help you relax."

This last sentence is a purr, much closer than expected, and Iruka decides that lunch hour is over.

“Well, Kakashi-san--” Iruka begins.

“Just Kakashi."

“ _Kakashi_ ” Iruka makes sure to stress the name, “it’s been a pleasure, but work is hectic right now at the precinct, so I must be going back”.

“Sure, sure. I'll just have to wait until Friday to see you again,” Kakashi drawls in a low tone.

Iruka is just nodding his way out of the conversation, but that statement stops him in his tracks. When he looks back at the billionaire in question with his best polite smile, ready to give him a piece of his mind, Kakashi’s already gone. So, taking a big breath to calm down, Iruka goes back to work with new resolve.

…

The next afternoon has Iruka compiling data from the reports of the Sound gang’s hits previous to Hatake’s party and the high tech store. There are eight known members, not counting the three in custody, all of them wearing black uniforms, blank masks, and the emblem with a music note. They have been unable to get anything from the ones they apprehended, they lawyered up immediately and have clammed up. They have little more than their names and their military history, but no shared past or previous convictions. No information is forthcoming about the rest of the members, not even their genders, as the somewhat androgynous uniform conceals even that.

They usually hit places with no witnesses, shooting any passerby that is unlucky enough to happen upon them. According to the behavior of the individuals in the party, is very clear that they are volatile and dangerous.

They are professionals, and the only clues to keep the investigation moving along are the inconsistencies of the last two hits. Except for the party, they favour places empty of people,  and except for the store, they hit exclusive places, banks and high profile residences like the Hatake compound. Iruka can only guess that the objective of those hits weren’t the same as usual, to be precise, the money wasn’t the priority but a bonus. As to what was the objective, Iruka doesn’t have all the pieces to figure it out. There is something he isn’t seeing, because there is an agenda behind the Sound gang, of that much Iruka is sure. His gut is telling him, and he has never been deaf to his own instincts.

The Hound hasn’t shown up anywhere. Iruka is very aware of that because all cops were instructed to report directly to him in case they come across the masked vigilante. So commissioner Umino tells himself that the disappointment he feels is for the lack of an opportunity to catch the Hound and not for the lack of the excitement the man alights in him.    

It is six in the evening, and Iruka is still buried under a pile of papers so big someone will need to drag him up soon, but that is something to worry about later, when he feels he has advanced some and he can go home in peace.

Naruto and the others rookies have been hovering outside his open door looking concerned. Everytime he sees any of them, Iruka feels guilty for worrying them with his stubbornness and foul mood, but he will make it up to them once this is over and his duty is done.

It takes four more hours for Iruka to convince himself there is nothing more to gain from the reports, and his own exhaustion is overpowering him. As soon as he steps outside the precinct, there is an obnoxious car’s horn making his head throb with pain. The car in question is very easy to spot and at the sight of the black, elegant sports model Iruka’s stomach starts to sink. Of course, Hatake Kakashi has to appear when his polite façade is about to crumble in a severe bout of stress.  

Before there is a massive uproar because of the sports car in the middle of the street and his blood pressure levels give him a cardiac arrest, Iruka makes his way over to it. As he approaches the window to ask what the hell, the passenger door pops open revealing Kakashi smiling from the driver sit. He is motioning for Iruka to enter and as tired as he is, Commissioner Umino takes the hint with grudgingly thankfulness and complies.

Kakashi is wearing another suit tailored to perfection and its color makes one of his blue gray eyes, for the first time in Iruka’s presence free of sunglasses, stand out very much. His fashionable hair style covers the other one, giving him a bad boy look that invites you to misbehave. Nothing less than expected, but compelling all the same. Iruka knows that he looks like a starved zombie, but he can’t find the will to care at the moment. After all, he didn’t fancy meeting anyone or anything but his bed on a Wednesday at ten in the night.   

Iruka decides the direct approach is the only one his tired mind can handle.

“So, what's up?” He musters, trying to show honest interest and failing miserably.   

Kakashi doesn’t seem to mind the flat question.

“Hello to you too, Commish! I was passing by when I saw you exiting the precinct and decided you could use a ride!”

“You shouldn’t have worried, I can make it to my home just fine. It’s not even far from the precinct, just south of the City Hall.”

“I’m going very close to the City Hall myself, so it’s not a big deal.”

It seems silly to argue about this, so Iruka musters a smile and gives a customary ‘thank you’.

“Very well. May I ask what are you doing so late at the precinct? Still on the Sound gang?”

Iruka doesn’t feel like sharing too much, never mind that there isn’t much to share in the first place.

“Yes, among other things. However, patrols have been increased for everyone's safety”.

Kakashi hums and looks at Iruka when they stop at a red light. He looks serious for a change and that makes Iruka feel a little out of sorts.

“Well, I had a meeting with the store owners and they are alarmed because of the robbery of their product about to be released. It seems they were ready to make an announcement about an intelligent tracking system based on sound. I don’t know how it works very well, but it seems like an interesting piece of tech”.

Iruka is waiting for the other shoe to drop, but when he realizes it isn’t coming, he turns to muse the facts about the store and its new product. It could be something relevant, but he needs to consider what that implies.

He isn’t very aware of the road they are taking, but he didn’t need to worry about giving directions because in no time they are pulling in front of his apartment building.

Iruka frowns and intends to ask why Kakashi knows his address, but Kakashi is talking again.

“I’m not a sociopath with a fixation on young and attractive uniformed males, but I asked Tsunade-sama about you and she mentioned your address among other things. My good memory did the rest”, there is an innocent smile thrown in the speech and Iruka doesn’t know what to feel about this violation of his privacy. He settles on anger, because is the easiest of the emotions he can detect.

“You shouldn’t concern yourself so much about my life, the women of the world can get the wrong idea and I’m sure that is something we don’t want, isn’t it? So keep your nose out of my business and I will be sure to stay out of your way. Goodnight, Kakashi-san!”

He is storming out of the car and slamming the door of the building shut before he hears the car come to life again.

…

Thursday goes along the same way as the previous days; hectic, tiring and without much improvement on the case of the Sound gang. Other documents have been piling up on Iruka’s desk, and he has to spend some of the afternoon catching up on them. At six in the evening Iruka is signing the last of the papers when there is a knock on his office’s door, and Kakashi is standing in the doorway with a cup of some hot beverage in his hands.

Iruka mutters a tired 'come in' and is staring at Hatake Kakashi setting the cup on the one empty spot next to the pile of papers he has been currently reading.

“Hello, Commissioner Umino." Kakashi sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and offers him a hesitant smile. "I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I wanted to apologize for yesterday’s misunderstanding. And I bring a peace offering in the form of a cup of tea to soothe your stress a little”.

This is the most honest speech Iruka has heard from him, and he is a somewhat  surprised and a little pleased with the apology.

“It’s ok," Iruka concedes with a smile. "Yesterday was a very long day and I may have assumed the worst too quick. Please, take a seat!”

Kakashi seems happy with the answer, and sits in one of the chairs in the office. “Well, thank you.”

“So,” Iruka clears his throat and takes a first sip of the offered tea, “was there anything I could do for you?”

“Not really, I just wanted to explain myself to you and make things right between us.”

Iruka is glad and a little touched by the effort. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Your apologies are accepted, and we can forget the incident already.”

Kakashi looks uncomfortable for a moment before he looks at Iruka again, “Well, I want to do it anyway.”

Iruka blinks and smiles, a little more aware of the amount of attention Kakashi is attracting outside his door. He can hear Ino and Sakura giggling to each other, but he is trying to be receptive to the usually confusing character in front of him. So with a go ahead, he turns his focus to Kakashi’s words.

“Well, I heard of you from various politicians, so I was curious and when your promotion came to pass, I thought it was the perfect occasion to meet you. I’ve always had problems with establishing friendships, and as a result I go overboard with showing interest in other people and turn out being overbearing”. At the end of his words, a subtle blush is adorning Kakashi’s pale cheeks and he is laughing to hide his embarrassment.

Iruka can’t help himself but to open up to the awkward man, so different from the careless playboy of the party and the tabloids. And, all over again, Iruka goes back to the memory of the confused and hurt teenager that he glimpsed all those years ago.        

…

Friday dawns dark and grey, clouds hanging low in the sky and threatening rain, the air thick and humid making the clothes stick to Iruka's skin uncomfortably. It's going to be an awful day, reflecting Iruka's mood perfectly. Staying inside four walls has left him restless enough to decide a visit to the crime scenes and their surroundings looking for clues is the best course of action.

That’s exactly why Iruka, at ten o’clock in the morning, finds himself talking to the manager of the tech store, who also happens to be one of the three owners of some other high profit business in the tech market. The guy, who introduces himself as Kankuro, hasn’t been very helpful and is giving Iruka the creeps, he has pretty much ignored him in favour of constantly talking to what appears to be a virtual pet. The little information Iruka has extracted from the visit is nothing new, the same facts Kakashi, of all possible people, already told him. Of course, the surveillance system was shut down before the Sound gang could be recorded.

With nothing more to gain, Iruka goes to the robbed bank, where he is welcomed by the Branch Director and yet he is still given the same non-answers as the tech store. All stolen accounts are confidential, and the security system was hacked before anything could be on record.

Iruka has been spending the last twenty minutes sitting in front of his lunch (another sad sandwich), thinking of the next crime scene to visit -because he is very reluctant to visit the Hatake compound for reasons better left unexplored at the moment- when the realization that he hasn’t seen the store security system nor the bank’s reach his conscious mind and Commissioner Umino decides to go  back to the places and demand access if that is what it takes for him to have a better idea of how had the Sound gang had the means to shut down both high security systems.

At the first stop, the tech store,  Kankuro isn’t very thrilled about giving Iruka access to his records and security information, but Iruka is nothing if not very convincing -or threatening as the case might be- and gains enough inside view to grasp that the system was manually shut down, something that could only be done from within the building according to the stern security chief. After a thorough review of the records of the twenty-four hours previous to the break in, there is a man entering the employees area that Iruka hasn’t see in the last tedious hours, like all the rest of staff on the record. There is nothing to set the man apart in his mind, except that he is studiously unremarkable, with dark eyes and hair and clothes, his posture radiating shyness and awkwardness. The kind of person nobody looks at twice. The kind of person who would not enter the employee's area of a shop they don't work in. Iruka takes note of the man, finally feeling like something is clearing up with this damned case.

With this little detail in mind, Iruka makes his way to the bank to repeat the process of intimidation and get access like he in the store, but this time he aims at the central Bank, not the previous branch. Iruka notices something amiss as soon as he enters the client's parking; the sun has already set, and the city lights are already blinding and yet, the bank stands from the other buildings around for the dark from within it. There are two armored trucks in the parking lot, which rings strange to Iruka since it's not the usual time the money is transported to the different places the bank sends cash. As he enters the bank’s main hall, Iruka has his gun out and is looking for the staff that’s nowhere to be found. He calls up reinforcements the next second and keeps alert. A moment later he has considered all the possible escape routes and has reached the conclusion that if he doesn’t enter now whoever's inside, the Sound gang more than likely, is going to be long gone when they arrive.  

Iruka goes deeper into the building, gun tight in his right hand and his flashlight in the other. He hears a shot, loud and close enough to echo from above his position, and he runs up to the wide marble stairs with no hesitation.

Upon reaching the second floor his torch shows him a figure on the floor and two other fighting next to it. Of course Hound has chosen this moment to appear. Before he says anything, the Sound member is next to his gang mate.

“Freeze. Konoha’s PD. Put your hands where I can see them!”     

Hound complies easily and tilts his head asking with a note of wry amusement.

“Is this really necessary, Commissioner? We need to reach the Director's office before they escape.”

“Hound, I can’t say this is much of a surprise. I suppose your arrest can wait until I’ve caught these bastards. Get out of my way.”

Just like that, Iruka lowers his gun, and he’s racing down the hall and hearing the other’s steps run along him. With no time to waste, Iruka ignores him for now.

They reach the building’s top floor and the screams coming from the Director's office are clear. Iruka and the Hound stop at the closed door and with a kick, Iruka enters sure in the knowledge that Hound is also taking the scene. Inside the room, two members of Sound are over two women in the bank’s uniform and a fat man in a suit. Iruka moves on the one closest to the door, shooting him in the arm.  Once Iruka makes sure he no longer poses a threat, he turns to see Hound has the other one knocked out. The bank’s workers, seeing the danger has passed, are giving in to a panicked relief and there aren’t any answers coming for them. The only clear thing is that the Director isn’t with them.

Fortunately Iruka has a hunch where they must have taken him. When Hound’s attention is on him again, he signals him to follow toward the security control’s office.

“Hound, Sound possibly left evidence of the previous robbery in the Bank’s security system, they must be here to destroy them.”

“So the attackers still in the building have to be in the security’s control room.”

“It's in the basement.”  

They keep running downstairs, they can hear more screams and they come to a stop outside the room where they are coming from.

Iruka is panting, leaning against the wall on one side of the door and he looks at Hound, standing on the other side. Their eyes lock for a second, but a second is enough for Iruka to notice the steely gray of one of the eyes, while the other is so full of blood that it seems to be a red eye.

“Are you ready, Commissioner?”

“I’m always ready.”

“Don’t I know that.” Hound sounds sardonic in a self-deprecating way, but Iruka doesn’t dwell on that.

Before another word is uttered, they are breaking in the control room and taking stock of the situation. Inside, there are three Sound’s members, one of them has the Director held at gunpoint and the security guards are down on the floor; it is clear enough the thieves are expecting them and ready.

All the computers controlling the security system are destroyed and it seems that they intend to leave the bank at whatever the cost, because the next second the gun pointing at the Director changes target and starts shooting at Iruka. Before he can attempt anything, he's being pushed across the room. Without any further consideration, Iruka rights his footing and he is shooting back at the gunman.

The bullet meant for Iruka has found another target, and with a startle he realizes that Hound is clutching a bloody shoulder as he moves toward the remaining men in Sound’s garb that are screaming orders to each other. With a renewed effort, Iruka moves and shoots at the other armed man, hitting him in the hand and forcing him to drop his gun with a cry.

In the meantime, Hound has taken down the last gang member, the black shirt underneath his armor soaked with the blood of the shoulder wound.

Iruka is sweating and panting with adrenaline. He keeps looking at the Hound with grim sympathy.

“Are you ok, Hound?”

The grunt in response must be a yes, but Iruka knows that he isn’t.

“I’m taking care of this mess, you better not be there when I turn again. This is a one time offer as thanks for helping the bank and me.”

There is no reply to that, and when he turns to look, Hound is gone. It doesn’t matter, the reinforcements  have arrived and are taking charge of the fallen Sound members.

…

Thanks to the assault to the bank’s central offices, Iruka arrives at this home the next morning, ready to dive into his bed and pass out. He wakes up near evening and prepares a light meal, feeling much more relaxed than in the past days. Eating at a leisured pace, he watches the news absently minded, until Hatake Kakashi’s voice catches his attention. The headline says he was in a car accident.

“Maaa, this wasn’t a big deal. I was a little distracted and missed a stop sign. You see, I was meeting this cute dolphin, but I was stood up and was wondering where to find them. My shoulder suffered the consequences, but I’ll survive.”

Iruka can’t help the twitch of one of his eyes and, with a dismissive snort, he muses that everybody wears masks.

...

The next couple of weeks pass in a blur of office work, impromptu meetings with Kakashi that feel like dates and attempted arrests on Hound that feel more like working with a partner.  

As things stand, Kakashi has proven to be a very kind person once the false start and apologies are behind them. Iruka learns about the pack of dogs and butler Ukki, who make up Kakashi’s family. Of course, the man dotes on them with affection, without admitting it to anyone.

Iruka also learns about the dark look that overtakes Kakashi’s light heartedness when his parents are mentioned. He learns that the billionaire hates fried food and loves saury and eggplant, fairly simple foods for someone who could eat more refined cuisine.

Kakashi has few friends, really eccentric people, and he enjoys training in varied types of  martial arts -which he excels at- and has crazy challenges with Maito Gai -another brilliant martial artist- who claims to be his eternal rival.   

All in all, time spent in the company of Hatake Kakashi is funny and interesting. The man is agreeable and demanding at the same time and Iruka enjoys meeting him regularly and wouldn’t mind dating him.

On the other hand, the Hound is a complex subject to Iruka. He isn’t sure what to think about him. The masked man is strong and reliable, a good match to work with in spite of being a lone wolf and, more important, he has helped reduce the rates of major crimes in Konoha. To Iruka, whoever helps to keep the haunted teenager Kakashi and the dark shadows on his adult self from ever appearing on more people, is a good force in the world. However, the idea of a vigilante taking justice into his own hands, breaking the law in the process, doesn’t sit well with Iruka’s conscious.

But, in the end, Iruka has suspicions on both men accounts. Suspicions he has to confirm before reaching any kind of decision.

…

Two months after Kakashi’s party in honor of Iruka’s promotion to Commissioner of Konoha Police Department, they are sitting at a table of a nice -thankfully not over the top- restaurant on their first official date.

In the end, Iruka asked Kakashi out of exasperation and on an impulse, after too much dancing around the topic and indecision. He shouldn’t have doubted as such and now he is glad about the outcome, for the pleasant conversation and relaxed atmosphere around the couple feels natural.

They talk about a large amount of things, meaningful and meaningless, about the antics of the people working under Iruka’s command and the hilarious responses Kakashi receives at board meetings. Iruka has realized they have more in common than what their different images and backgrounds could imply. Growing up on their own has left solitude as a frequent and common companion. The taste for literature has prompted great and challenging discussions. Above all else, they have fun together and are able to enjoy life, leaving the rest of the world forgotten in a corner for later.

After the time spent together, Iruka has felt his affection for Kakashi grow deeper and the attraction present since the first meeting has become harder to ignore. Most masks between them have been laid to waste, but some are keenly felt.

After dinner and a leisurely walk, Kakashi offers Iruka a ride home. Once Kakashi parks, Iruka puts his thoughts into action. With an honest smile, he asks what they both are thinking.

“Hey, do you want to come in and have a drink? It’s still early.”

Of course, Kakashi knows what question lays underneath those words and responds with an honest smile of his own. Iruka has learned enough to appreciate that with the knowledge of the privileged he’s given for receiving such smile.  

The moment the door close behind their backs, the previous composure and any notions of drinks are forgotten. They’re kissing with a kindled passion that burns in every spot that comes in contact, leaving clothes in a trail to Iruka’s bed, which they reach with no conscious thought. Their sense of being becomes a sensuous experience and stimulus is sought with mindless moans, whispers and broken words. The space between their bodies seems an abyss as the need increases by leaps and when their bodies connect, the impossible solitude carried over eternity is appeased at last.

Afterwards, in the post orgasm haze, Iruka turns and rests his head on Kakashi’s chest, noticing the bullet scar on his shoulder among others of different nature across his fair skin. Looking up to his face, Iruka catches the details of both of his eyes for the first time and confirms the suspicions leading to the things they have left unsaid until now.

However, Iruka doesn’t know what to feel at this and, suddenly, the silence is an oppressive entity crushing him to the bed.  

In the meantime, Kakashi drags the body at his side closer and rest his hand in Iruka’s lower back. They lay quiet in a sated haze, until Kakashi shifts to face Iruka with a look that projects fondness enough to incite burning cheeks. Kakashi clears his throat.

“I wish I could stay in here. Unfortunately, I’m leaving the city for a couple of days and have to board a plane before sunrise.”

Iruka is grateful at this, because Kakashi’s trip will allow time for reality to sink.

“Well, business is business and if you go bankrupt because of post coital cuddling, I don’t want any blame.” A snort answers him suddenly.

“A lot of my appeal would banish and you could look to other men and, for your fault, I would die alone.”

The -very manly- giggles the bickering ensures bring back the lighthearted air in the room. With a sigh, Kakashi stands up from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. Iruka listens with eyes closed to the sounds coming from the other man. After a moment, the businessman returns with a wet towel for Iruka and begins to dress. Once Kakashi seems ready, Iruka seats himself and looks around for his clothes to show him to the door, but Kakashi halts him before he can reach his pants.

“Don’t worry. I can find my way to the door.”

Iruka gives an almost relieved sigh, then hastily puts a tired smile on his face and gives Kakashi a goodbye kiss.

When the door clicks closed, Iruka drags himself to the bathroom and turns the shower on. With the water droplets making a loud background sound, Iruka recalls the first meeting with Kakashi and the moments that have lead them to today’s date. Along with those, it stands Hound’s figure and the instances he has faced the vigilante. With a wry smile, he can't help but think that life's a bitch who enjoys playing dirty tricks on you at every turn.

…

In the two days Kakashi’s gone, Iruka’s thoughts have been going in circles. The Kakashi he has come to know, gentle and awkward in privacy, is in conflict with the vigilante persona. Iruka has learned to read his endearing quirks and has enjoyed his playful nature. He can acknowledge Hound’s helpful actions, but the end doesn’t justify the means and justice can’t be a utopian dream but something to reach with our everyday work. Iruka can accept being called naïve, but he needs to believe that a fair system is possible, even if he doesn’t come to see it.

This train of thought follows him to the precinct, to Ichiraku weekly’s lunch with his police companions and to the evening patrol he insists on performing by himself despite his Commissioner status.

When he hears a sudden scream followed by riotous people yelling, he becomes alert and is going in a straight line to the epicenter of the noise. He hears reinforcement called to the same place his feet are carrying him over his radio and when the spot comes to sight, he can distinguish a lot of forms moving in the night’s shadows. One of them stands in stark contrast to the rest, for Hound’s mask is vivid in his mind to know the profile’s shadow distinct snout. As he comes closer, he realizes the others are coming against the vigilante and Hound is only retreating and avoiding. The confusion that washes over him is followed by a freezing blast when he sees enough to notice the other four bodies are policemen attempting arrest one of Konoha’s most wanted.

The situation’s assessment makes him run faster, only to falter when everybody’s eyes turn on him. It’s only for a second, because in the next one he is yelling to his fellow officers about an “immediate threat” he is after and when everyone's concentration on his words allows it, Hound is leaving the site with the impressive speed he has shown so far. The remaining officers can’t mull that over for long, for they are busied running after Iruka in light of this imaginary threat.

…

At Kakashi’s phone call later that night, to let him know he’s back in Konoha, Iruka invites him to dinner together in his apartment. The unconscious movements cooking requires allows Iruka the space of mind to process the evening patrol and the following facts.

He knows Hound has to be punished for breaking the law, but he also knows Kakashi’s intentions are good and he is doing what he can in order to prevent more orphan children, more parents rip of theirs goods and left homeless, and desperate young prostitutes having to wander Konoha’s streets with pained shame.

How could Iruka judge him when he knows so well what growing up alone can do to a person’s spirit. Wasn’t Iruka vandalizing monuments to get attention not so long ago? Is his life so different that now he’s blind to the pain behind the strong façade?  

Iruka believes that the end can’t justify the means, but Hound’s means don’t harm Konoha’s citizens and they never will, Hound wouldn’t allow himself anything else. In the end, can Iruka accept this and live with it?

Of course he can, that was decided when he distracted fellow policemen to let Hound go. And the moment there’s someone knocking at his door, he’s happy with the realization.

Kakashi seems hesitant when they sit in the living room’s couch. In order to ease that tension away, Iruka begins to ask about his business trip.

The topic stays in safe grounds until the end of dinner, and as the tea is served, Iruka can see that Kakashi is more relaxed and secured. And that prompts him to speak what he hasn’t before.

“I hope the police before didn’t hurt you. Everything’s ok?

The hesitation returns to Kakashi’s face and he can see the denial building in his lips.

“I don’t know what you mean. Are you tired, Iruka?”

Despite knowing why Kakashi refuses to tell the truth, Iruka can’t help but be annoyed at his answer.

“Are you serious? Give up, already.”

The masks are coming back to Kakashi and Iruka realizes he has to breach the issue with nothing but honesty if he wants Kakashi’s trust.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought that we could never be friends or anything close because you were hiding everything behind the billionaire extravagant persona. But time has shown me that you can open up to other people when you’re given enough confidence.”

“I really don’t understand where this is coming from.”

Iruka stands up and approaches Kakashi slowly, as if he were a wounded beast ready to bolt at any sudden move. The pause has Kakashi stiff in his chair, avoiding Iruka’s regard and studying the tablecloth with a concentrated frown. Before more tension can build up, Iruka is kissing him with all the acceptance he can show without words.

When the kiss is broken and both can process verbal language again, Iruka is beaming at Kakashi with sly amusement.

“All I’m saying is that you better train more, because we can’t let the police arrest you before we catch the entire Sound gang and every bad guy out there. So, does Hound keep his mask close by or do we have to pick it at your place before going to patrol Konoha’s night?”

The laughter that fills Iruka’s apartment is all the answer he gets for a while.

The end.   


End file.
